Aoi and Oga: Short Tales
by SakuBloss
Summary: This will be a collection of short stories focused on the awesome pairing of Aoi and Oga


**Disclaimer** - I do not own the characters of Beelzebub. They are the creation of Ryuhei Tamura.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Aoi gently rocked Baby Beel back and forth in her arms as he cooed and _da-buued_ happily. She had decided to stop by Oga's family home to visit, which was something she had started to do more regularly now that she and Oga were dating.

The fact that Hilda was still living here under the same roof as Oga, was something that Aoi tried very _very_ hard not to think about...and when she couldn't help thinking about it she ended up beating the living shit out of whatever fool happened to cross her path in the school hallways.

But for right now Hilda was 'out of town', paying a visit to the Demon Lord himself. Once Aoi had started officially dating Oga she'd been 'properly' introduced to Alaindelon, and told the whole story of how Baby Beel came to the human world, and that Oga was his 'parent'. Hilda made _sure_ that Aoi knew each and every last detail of this very strange arrangement, as she had wanted to scare Aoi off from being around her Master Baby Beel...and Oga.

Aoi however had taken all of the news in stride, though when Alaindelon had opened up his chest wide the first time, it _had_ caused her to sweat for a few seconds before she'd gotten over her shock.

She would accept most anything in Oga's obviously crazy life, if it meant being able to be around the man she loved.

Oga's parents and sister were a bit shocked themselves at first when they found out that their son was now 'dating' Aoi. They called Oga a cheater and a horribly unfaithful man towards Hilda. Oga didn't give a crap what they said or thought though, and had continued on his merry way, doing what he wanted as he always did. Eventually his family had grown to accept the whole situation, and they had actually become quite charmed with Aoi, especially as it seemed she and Baby Beel had managed to form a special bond of their own. It didn't hurt that they also got to see how tender and loving she was towards her baby brother Kouta. They figured any woman who could tame both Oga and Baby _must_ be an Angel sent down from Above.

Aoi just made _very_ certain that they never ever got to see what a true 'devil' she could be, whenever she switched into her 'Queen of Ishiyama' mode.

Right now though Aoi was enjoying lifting Baby Beel up and down, while he squeed happily and waved his little fists in the air. She was waiting for Oga to get back home from the store, where his mother had sent him to pick up supplies for dinner. And just as she began to wonder if Oga had as usual gotten himself into a fight which was delaying his return, the front door opened and in walked her cocky, arrogant, self-assured boyfriend.

And he was all hers.

Oga stopped in the doorway of the house, and lightly raised the full plastic bag of groceries he had in his hand.

"Yo," he said in his usual nonchalant tone, as he stepped into the house, being sure to kick his shoes off as he entered. He didn't need to hear it from both his mother and sister about trekking dirt into the house by not taking off his shoes. The flying frying pan to the head the last time he had accidentally done so had _completely_ cured him of ever making that mistake again.

"So ahh...wasn't really expecting to see you again today after we said our...goodbyes in the park earlier," Oga said as he lightly scratched at his cheek nervously, while the grocery bag bounced lightly in his hand.

He and Aoi may have been dating right now, but he still found himself getting quite nervous whenever he was in her presence. Once their relationship switched from a friendly rival one to a more...romantic one...Oga suddenly found himself at a loss of words sometimes, or not knowing quite what to do or say. Sometimes he just wanted to reach forward and draw Aoi close against his body, feeling the sensuous curves and lines of her body pressed tightly against his. Then he'd lean down and claim her lips in a searing kiss that would have her gripping tightly at his chest, as she leaned up and kissed him back with all the passion and warmth she had inside of her.

But Oga always found himself freezing at _just_ that moment when he wanted to reach out and touch her. It was just never quite the right time or place. There was never really any privacy around for him to do what he truly wanted to do. There was almost always _someone_ around. Either Hilda, Furuichi, Alaindelon, or any number of the delinquents he knew that wanted to try to pound his head into the ground.

He just wanted a damn free, private minute with the woman who had so stealthily slipped in, and captured his heart without him even realizing she was doing it. Aoi was a master of her arts, and she had proven that when she had won the greatest battle of all. She had single-handedly defeated Oga Tatsumi, when no one else could even get close. Not even Hilda could have hoped to have won this battle, and she _had_ tried. Oga wasn't completely blind. He knew even in his own small way, that Hilda held some kind of feelings for him, and that she most likely still did. But Aoi had won his heart fair and square, and Hilda was enough of a lady to know how and when to concede defeat.

Now Oga found himself standing before the woman who had won his heart, and he found himself tongue-tied.

It pissed him off to no end.

Since when had he become such a wuss! Since when had he allowed what others said or thought to stop him from doing whatever he wanted!

Well, enough was _enough_.

Oga Tatsumi was a man! And as a man he would do and have what _he_ wanted, and he didn't give a damn what anyone else had to say about it.

And right now he wanted Aoi Kunieda's lips pressed hard against his.

So, Oga Tatsumi _took_ what he wanted, and so deeply desired.

Aoi let out a soft gasp that slipped easily into Oga's mouth, causing him to groan slightly at the petal-soft taste and feel of Aoi's lips pressed against his.

Aoi's eyes slipped shut and she breathed out slowly, as she lightly moved her lips against Oga's. A soft moan threaded lightly passed her lips, as she felt Oga slip his free hand into the ebony strands of her hair, pressing against the back of her head, pushing the two of them closer together.

So deeply were Aoi and Oga kissing, and so enraptured with each other they were, that they failed to notice two _very_ crucial things that happened simultaneously.

One was the frying pan that was thrown with terrifyingly, deadly precision that bounced once...hard...off of Oga's head, which caused him to step back and away from the perfect lips of his girlfriend with a deep, pissed off growl.

The second and by far most important thing that the two had missed while they were so deeply engrossed with each other's lips, was the fact that Baby Beel was still being held tightly in Aoi's arms. He'd been there...the entire time...slightly smushed between Aoi and Oga...and getting very..._very_...upset with the sudden tight space.

Alarm bells started wailing as Baby Beel's watery eyes began to spin, while small blue sparks of electricity began lancing off of him.

Oga grabbed Baby Beel from Aoi's arms just in time to prevent her from taking the full force of Beel's electric-cry attack, while Oga himself cried out and twitched spasmodically while he was shocked to within an inch of his life. When it was all over, Oga opened his mouth and let a small puff of smoke escape his lips, while he gave Aoi a slightly crooked, half-burnt smile.

"Next time I kiss you like that, Aoi...let's make sure to leave Baby Beel with my mother," Oga said, as he leaned down and lightly pressed a soft kiss against the tip of Aoi's nose.

Aoi blushed prettily as she nodded, and reached her hands forward to once again take a now-relaxed Baby Beel back from Oga's lightly-crisped arms. She gently ran her fingers soothingly through Beel's short, green hair causing the young Demon Lord to warble happily before his little eyes began blinking sleepily. Baby Beel then fully closed his eyes and drifted peacefully off to sleep.

Aoi smiled brightly up at Oga, which caused all the air in his lungs to _whoosh_ out at the stunning sight.

"I've been trying to get him to go to sleep for ages now. Thanks for becoming...extra crispy...for him and allowing him to burn off all that energy quickly," Aoi said in a lightly teasing tone, as she knew that Oga didn't let himself become as close to fried chicken as humanly possible on purpose.

"You're the best," Aoi continued with a light grin. She then gave her boyfriend a quick wink, before she turned around and with a sashaying swing of her hips, made her way towards the kitchen.

Oga found himself following that light sway with his eyes, before he shook himself lightly, and looked down at the half-melted bag of groceries still in his hand. He sighed deeply as he knew his mother...that stealthy, evil, frying-pan-throwing woman...would more than likely send him back out to go re-buy whatever groceries were possibly ruined by Beel's cry-attack.

But whether or not she did, Oga decided that he _had_ to do one single thing before he left.

"Oi, Mom! I need you to watch Baby Beel for a few minutes. I have to uhh...give Aoi back something she lent me earlier that's in my room!" Oga called out, as he raced after his girlfriend and Baby Beel into the kitchen.

Oga was _determined_ to enjoy the sweet, delectable flavour of Aoi's lips one more time today...and nothing and no one was going to stop him!

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - Hope you enjoyed! Please review =D


End file.
